WO 2006/003624A1 discloses a method for color extraction from video content, which can take into account meta data, embedded in an audio-videostream, indicative of a lighting effect.
US 2014/122465A1 discloses a method for a weighted ranking of music items based on a personal item characteristic and for providing a search result list ordered based on the ranking.
WO 2008/068698A1 discloses a method of facilitating accompanying an image or video rendering with a concurrent controlled ambient lighting, wherein the color selection for the ambient lighting is performed in dependence upon scene lighting information associated with the image or video.
WO 2005/084339A2 discloses a method of illuminating an environment in coordination with a media display, wherein a mapping between a visualization and a lighting control system can be modified by a user.
Electronic devices are becoming ever more connected. A “connected” device refers to a device such as a user terminal, or home or office appliance or the like that is connected to one or more other such devices via a wireless or wired connection in order allow more possibilities for control of the device. For instance, the device in question is often connected to the one or more other devices as part of a wired or wireless network, such as a Wi-Fi, ZigBee or Bluetooth network. The connection may for example allow control of the device from one of the one or more other devices, e.g. from an app (application) running on a user terminal such as a smart phone, tablet or laptop; and/or may allow for sharing of sensor information or other data between the devices in order to provide more intelligent and/or distributed automated control.
In recent years, the number of connected devices has increased dramatically. Lighting systems are part of this movement towards a connected infrastructure. Conventional connected lighting systems consist of light sources which can be controlled through wall-mounted switches, dimmers or more advanced control panels that have pre-programmed settings and effects, or even from an app running on a user terminal such as a smart phone, tablet or laptop. For example, this may allow user to create an ambiance using a wide range of coloured lighting, dimming options and/or dynamic effects. In the home environment, at least one existing system also offers consumers the possibility to implement such a connected lighting solution through retrofit bulbs that can fit into traditional light fittings.
Audio devices may also be “connected”. For example, a connected audio system may comprise audio devices (e.g. speakers) placed throughout the environment which are similarly connected and controlled as in the above lighting system example. Audio devices are commonly connected to a central control device such as a TV, and may also be connected to the internet, e.g. providing access to an internet radio station.
It is possible for users to combine lighting with audio such as music to enhance the overall atmosphere. Philips Hue bulbs are an example of connected lighting devices, and there are mobile applications available which use the mobile device's microphone to listen to audio playing within an environment and control the bulbs based on the audio.